Beautiful Friendship
by indian-jlg
Summary: Bella and Alice become friends after a chance encounter after school during their freshman year. See their friendship throughout high school, maybe they'll even find love. EXB AXJ EXR. WAY better summary inside!
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Bella and Alice are freshman in high school and are from completely different lifestyles. Alice lives with her family, the Cullens of course, with lots of money and anything she could want. Bella just moved back to live with her dad and they live on his modest salary as Chief of Police. Alice is full of life and loves fashion and Bella is quiet and most would consider her to be a nerd. One day after school Bella finds her savior in Alice and they work their way through high school together, meeting new people along the way. But Bella has a secret and no one knows, not even Alice, will she tell?**

**A/N: This story randomly just came to me; I don't think it's going to be terribly long. I just want to get it out of my head and onto paper. I'm thinking maybe 10-15 chapters to go through their high school years. This isn't really going to be a romantic story between Bella and Edward, it's going to focus mainly on Bella and Alice's friendship. I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its characters**

Chapter 1: The Beginning of a Beautiful Friendship

APOV

I was on my way home from school when it happened, I would have never guessed that these next few minutes would change my life.

I had to walk home because my twin brother was trying out for the football team, but I didn't mind. I was a few blocks away from my house when I saw her. Her name is Isabella Swan and she is in my class, she's new here because she just moved from Arizona with her mother to live with her father here in Forks. She was struggling to carry her armful of books, why she was bringing all of her books home on a Friday is beyond me. The teachers don't really give too much homework on Fridays, especially only being a few weeks into the school year.

Then I saw Lauren, Jessica, and Tanya as they walked up to her. I couldn't hear what they were saying but then they slapped the books out of her hands and pushed her down. The walked away laughing as she crawled on the ground looking for her glasses. I held back my tears, how could they be so mean to her when she did nothing to them?

I ran across the street and bent down to help her. When she turned her head I saw that she was crying, I handed her glasses to her. "Ignore them, they're bitches." I don't normally swear, but if the shoe fits.

I helped her pick up the rest of her books and took half of them in my arms. "My name is Alice Cullen. I'd shake your hand but we're both a little preoccupied right now." I laughed trying to cheer her up.

"I'm Bella Swan." She said meekly.

"Oh I know who you are, I know everyone. And do you know what else I know?" She shook her head no. "Me and you are going to be the best of friends."

She smiled gratefully at me and I was glad that I was able to make her smile when just five minutes ago she was looking so depressed.

"So Bella, where do you live?"

"I live a few blocks down, just before that big cul-de-sac." I smiled brightly.

"No way! I live in the cul-de-sac. That is so cool." We started walking towards our homes all the while learning more about each other. I told her about my family, my parents and my brothers, Edward and Emmett. And she told me about how she moved back to Forks from Arizona because her mom married a baseball player and she wanted her mom to be able to travel with him. She lives with her father, Charlie, in a little cozy house that was just a few minute walk away from my house. She was an only child and was very smart.

We got to her house and her dad's police cruiser was there and I had the most brilliant idea, "Bella, do you think that your dad would let you come over and visit, maybe have supper, at my house?"

"I don't know come on I'll go ask him." We walked into her house and her dad was sitting on a recliner watching tv.

"Hey Bella, how was school today?" he looked up from the tv and saw me standing with her. "Oh! Who's this Bella?" I don't understand why he looked so shocked that she brought a friend home.

I stepped forward, "Hello Chief Swan, my name is Alice Cullen. I was wondering if you would mind if Bella came over to my house to visit and have supper?"

He looked at Bella and smiled, "Of course you can sweetie." Then he looked down at the pile of books in both of our hands. "Lots of homework this weekend?"

Bella looked down, "Um, yeah." She took the books from my hands and went to take them up to her room. Strange, we didn't get a single assignment for the weekend.

She came back down the stairs and I looked at her. "Ready?" She nodded her head.

"Bye Chief Swan." I waved at him.

"Please Alice call me Charlie. Bye Bella."

"Bye dad." She looked at me and we were off to my house.

From then on I vowed that I would figure Bella Swan out, she was hiding something.

**A/N: So that's the first chapter. How was it? Good? Bad? Let me know!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Not many reviews or anything but I'll add this one anyway. And I know that it's been forever, but I've had so many thoughts of different stories running through my head. It's like every little thing sets off a new story idea. Plus I don't have internet at my house, so I don't have access to upload it all of the time. My goal is just too actually finish a story and be able to hit the complete button. But thanks to the people that decided to follow my story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight.**

BPOV

"Come on Bella!" Alice yelled at me from my room. I am currently hiding in the bathroom in this ridiculous outfit that she expects me to wear.

"Alice, I am not wearing this." I looked in the mirror again, she had me dressed in a pair of short jean shorts and a far too tight tube top.

Alice opened the door, "Bella I don't see what the problem is those shorts aren't even that short, and I got you a tube top that covers literally everything! It's the last day of school of our freshman year. Now I let you get away with the jeans and sweaters all year, but it's the last day of school and its beautiful out. Let's go to school," she grabbed my shoulders, "you look good Bella, don't let anyone tell you otherwise. I don't know how you got this low self-esteem but I'm going to rid you of it."

She grabbed my hand and pulled me down the stairs. On our way to school I got lost in my thoughts. Maybe I should tell her the hard time I had, how I was tormented in Arizona and that's the real reason I came to Forks. She's been here for me all year, she's my best friend and she deserves to know. I'm going to tell her, soon.

The day went by fast, with minimal staring. The only ones who really stared were Lauren, Jessica, and Tanya. On the way to the car I heard them talking "Who does she think she is? Does she think she's hot now that she hangs out with the Cullens? I bet they dump her by the end of the summer." Now eight months ago that would have really got to me, but now I'm mentally stronger. I stood up tall and walked right past them and got into the back seat.

"Hey Bella, how was your day?" Edward, Alice's brother, asked.

I smiled, "It was great." And it really was because I realized that I have made leaps and bounds since the beginning of the school year.

Alice hopped into the passenger side a few seconds later and we took off for the summer. "You're still coming over for supper tonight right?"

"Of course I am Alice, wouldn't miss it."

She smiled her big smile, and I loved it because for once I'm able to make someone happy. I couldn't even make myself happy before.

We got to the Cullen's house and walked inside. "Bella! It's been a few days, good to see you." Esme, Alice's mom, came up and gave me a hug. Esme Cullen is the epitome of the word mother, she loves me as if I was her own. And it's great to have that from someone because lord knows I wouldn't get it from my mom.

We ate supper and it was delicious. They were sure to make some of everyone's favorites; steak for Emmett, potatoes for Edward, corn on the cob for Alice, and banana cream pie for me.

Alice and I helped clean up the dishes and then we went upstairs.

We got into our pajamas and got into bead. Alice turned on some music and we just laid there.

"You know Alice, I'm really glad you stopped to help me that day. If you hadn't we wouldn't be here right now. Your my best friend and I love you." I looked at her and she had tears in her eyes.

"I love you too Bella. I feel like God meant for us to find each other so we could be best friends. That's why you came here from Arizona, and that's why I didn't have a ride home that day. We make each other better Bella, you need me to bring you out of your shell and I need you to keep me toned down." She gave me a hug and I hugged her back.

"You know what Alice I think your right." I smiled tearfully at her.

She looked closely at me, "What brought all this on Bella? Normally I'm the one that brings up all the sentimental stuff."

I shrugged, "I just felt like it needed to be said, because it's true."

We both wiped our eyes and laid back down, "Now tell me about Jasper Whitlock, I've noticed that you've had your eye on him."

She squealed and launched into telling me about him.

I will tell her, eventually, tonight just wasn't the night.

**A/N: Alright that's chapter 2. What did you all think? I know it's a long jump but keep in mind that I'm squeezing 4 years of high school into one story. And I know that I said 10-15 chapters but now that it's more planned out I'm thinking closer to 8-10 chapters. And I am in the process of another Twilight story as well as toying with a Harry Potter one, but none will be posted until this one is complete. So review this chapter and let me know your thoughts!**


End file.
